


Red is not your colour

by CrackledSoda



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble from Noel to Claire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackledSoda/pseuds/CrackledSoda
Summary: Another small writing mostly from Noel's side about Claire.





	Red is not your colour

Noel feels his heartbeat most vividly, most aware of each pump in his chest, whenever his eyes linger on Claire.

The girl he’s admired has grown into an even more dazzling and vivacious woman, twirling in the hallway with a blue dress. Even if it’s loaned, it looked like the dress was made for her.

“Well, well? What do you think, Noel? Isn’t it gorgeous?” Claire asks as she brims with the utmost confidence that she’ll receive a positive reply in return.

With a breath of this overflowing feeling whenever he’s with her, he sighs with a buried undertone of lovingness, “Yes. You look wonderful. Blue is really your colour.”

Claire’s grins with her blue eyes sparkling. Everything about her reminds Noel of all the beauty the world has to offer in blue. Her sparkling eyes are like eager stars that peek through the sky before the sun goes to sleep. And then there are those that continuously shine eternally out of sight when beings of Earth couldn't see them during the day. But at night, they are the most beautiful. When his heart feels empty in darkness, it's his memories of Claire that fills it with light by a tiny flicker. One by one, each and every small memories, filling his heart with stars.

Her carefree dancing around the hall, swaying her arms as she laughs without a worry spreads expansively like a cloudless morning sky. Every moment with her feels like he has the freedom to be happy. Her grandiose ability to have joy and share it, it is a strength that can carry the sun and bring warmth to Noel’s world each day. The mansion doesn’t feel as dreadful when Claire is here. They could sit in a room, play a simple High-or-Low card game and it would be enough.

Claire’s energy is boundless and her caring nature is as deep as the deep blue sea. Adventures with her would carry them exploring one place to another with enveloping feelings of wonder. Their childhood memories are what gives Noel’s humanity its core and maintained so wholly during his time in Hell and throughout all these loops. Even when the deepest and darkest part of her that holds her pain and heartbreak, Claire is still kind and considerate to others for their sake. Her darkest ocean could still hold life and it’ll always mystify him of the depths of her strength. It is an ocean filled with life and love.

But no matter how Claire is like heaven and earth to Noel, she is still only human who bleeds red just like anyone else. Over and over, her fragile life is plucked easily from her chest, picked apart until it reveals the demonic red jewel that burns brightly with the passionate wishes of those coveting the Witch’s Heart.

On his knees, Noel cries his tears as he curls over her body, dyed with her blood that just keeps spreading, blooming beneath her like a deadly rose. The life and love within her spills out, leaving her as just an empty corpse before him on the floor.

Yes, Noel couldn’t agree more. Red is not Claire’s colour at all.


End file.
